1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push bike and, more particular, to a push bike to be convertible into a rocking seat such as a rocking horse.
2. Description of the Related Art
A push bike is a training bicycle built without any pedals, crankset and chain. The push bike helps children learn to balance, steer, walk, glide, and push themselves forward thereon without worrying about pedaling. To function properly, the push bike must be small enough that a child can walk the push bike while sitting comfortably in a saddle of the push bike, putting both feet flat on the ground. Thus, the child first walks the push bike while standing over the saddle, then while sitting in the saddle. Eventually, the child feels comfortable enough to run and scoot while riding the push bike, then to lift both feet off the ground and cruise while balancing on two wheels of the push bike.
Further, it is appreciated that the conventional push bike can helps children learn to balance, but, unfortunately, it only provides single entertainment option. Furthermore, the conventional push bike can not employ a rocking action for more entertainment options when the child is mounted upon or is riding the push bike.
Thus, a need exists for a novel push bike that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.